Toby (AP)
Toby (タオ Tao) is a character in Harvest Moon: Animal Parade. He is one of the eligible bachelors to court. Toby is an avid fishermen with a laid back and positive outlook on life. He lives with his uncle Ozzie and cousin Paolo at the Harmonica Town Fishery.Animal Parade Bachelors fogu.com Although Toby isn't technically employed, his interest in fishing is perfect for his family's lifestyle. His favorite fishing spots are the dock in Harmonica Town and the bridge in Flute Fields. On Wednesdays, Renee also goes fishing, and the two may be seen fishing together. He will most often be found outside in nature. Toby not only appreciates the waters around Castanet, but also loves animals and every other aspect of nature. He has a kind and caring personality, and always has something nice to say when you speak to him. You will meet Toby upon your arrival to Castanet, and he will never leave the island. 'Gifts'Animal Parade Bachelors fogu.com 'Marriage Requirements' You'll meet Toby at the beginning of the game. Hamilton will ask you to meet all of the villagers in town, and Toby can be met at the Flute Fields Watermill. After meeting him, you can start to court Toby. You will need to build Toby's heart points by giving him gifts, and watching events. To marry, a bachelor/bachelorette must be at 9 hearts. Additionally, you must have a level 2 house or bigger, watch all of their events, and use the blue feather to propose. For each regular marriage candidate, there are a set of events that occur at different heart levels. You must witness them all in order to marry. Events occur at: 2 hearts, 4 hearts, 5 hearts, and 7 hearts. At 9 hearts, you can propose, and you will witness an event where the two of you get engaged. There is also an event for your wedding. You can check heart levels by going into the menu of your game at any time. Heart Events Gift (2 Heart Event) Your first gift from Toby comes at 2 hearts. This event will automatically happen as you leave your home in the morning. Toby caught a fish when he was out fishing, and wanted to give it to you. He'll ask if you want his present. If you accept, Toby will be very happy, and you will receive a Huchen. If you turn down his gift, Toby will be upset, and you will lose heart points with him. ---- Gift (4 Heart Event) Toby will bring another gift to your doorstep in the morning as you leave your home when he reaches 4 hearts. Toby's second gift is Eel Rice, a fish dish that he's made. He's brought it by, hoping that you could use it as a pick-me-up from working hard! He will ask if you want to take the gift, and you can either accept or decline. Owen will give you the Eel Rice if you accept. If you accept his gift, Toby will be very happy. If you decline his present, Toby will be upset and you will lose heart points with him. ---- Date (5 Heart Event) At 5 hearts, you can ask Toby to go out on a date with you. Find him and talk to him before noon. Instead of regular dialogue, a scene will play if Toby wants to go on a date with you. Toby asks if you're free for some fishing later on today. Toby will ask you to meet him at the Flute Fields Watermill at 16:00 (4PM). Meet Toby at the Watermill. When he arrives, the two of you will go fishing. Toby comments that fishing is especially fun with another person, and asks if you fish often. If you tell him you do, he'll be happy. The two of you will talk until the evening and when the date is over, he will thank you and go home. Standing Toby up for the date or declining his request will result in losing heart points. ---- Confession (7 Heart Event) When Toby reaches 7 hearts, he will be ready to confess his love for you. Find Toby and talk to him before noon. He will ask you to meet him at the Lighthouse at 16:00 (4PM). Walk to the Lighthouse around 16:00, and Toby will meet you there. Toby will tell you that he really likes you and would like to date you. If you wish to continue courting Toby, the top four responses are all positive answers. If you answer positively, Toby will be very happy that you return his feelings! He will offer to walk you home, and the event will end. Not showing up to meet Toby or giving him a negative response will result in losing heart points. If you don't show up to meet Toby, he will be very sad the next time you talk to him, and will remind you that you forgot something important. It will take a little while to regain lost hearts. ---- Proposal (9 Heart Event) After Toby reaches 9 hearts, you can propose to him using the Blue Feather. Make sure that you have watched all of his events and that you meet all other requirements before proposing. Showing him the feather before meeting all requirements may result in Toby not accepting your feather. Find Toby during the day, and show him your Blue Feather. If he wants to accept it, a scene will play where he will ask to talk to you somewhere private. You will be taken to the Church Grounds where Toby will begin confessing his love for you. Toby's wanted to propose for a long time. He loves you, and can imagine spending the rest of his life with you. You will be prompted to give an answer to Toby's confession, and they are all positive. The engagement is official! After the scene plays, you will go to City Hall where Hamilton will arrange a wedding day for you. The date he arranges is random and can be as early as the next day or later on in the week. 'Wedding' After you've proposed, Hamilton will set the day of your wedding for you. On the day of your wedding, you will be automatically taken to the Church. You will meet your fiancee here, along with the guests attending your wedding. At wedding ceremonies, the bride's/groom's family will always appear. Hamilton will appear in every wedding cut scene, and Perry will always be there to make the wedding official. When Perry asks if you promise, answering with "no" will only result in Perry asking again. You will be forced to answer with "yes," and once you do, the marriage will be official! Hamilton will present you with a Honeymoon Ticket that you can use after your wedding ceremony. Simon will always take a photo of you which can be showcased in your home.Animal Parade Marriage fogu.com After the ceremony you will be automatically transported to your home. Your spouse will now live with you permanently. Your wedding ring is now available through your dresser, and it is your choice to wear it or not. ---- Married Life Your spouse will make you a lunch every morning. Depending on how many hearts they have, the quality of the lunch will change. Your spouse can also help you with chores around your farm, which include fishing, mining, watering, harvesting, picking weeds, milking, brushing, and egg/silk collecting. Your spouse's personality depends on what chores they'll be better at.Animal Parade Marriage fogu.com You must select a chore to do in between 6 and 7AM, or else your spouse will go out on their own during the day. You can take your spouse for a walk. This is a way to spend time with your spouse, and their heart points will increase from it. Your spouse's birthday is also a date you'll need to remember, as you can celebrate their birthday by giving them a gift during the day, or entering your house after 6PM.Animal Parade Marriage fogu.com Your spouse may still go out and do things that they did before you married them, but they will always return in the evening. 'Child Information' Personality If you've married Toby, your children have three personality possibilities: Romantic, Quiet, or Scholarly. The Fiery personality is not a possibility.Animal Parade, Your Children fogu.com Your child's personality will change dialogue, as well as what chores they specialize in. ---- Appearance Toby's children will always have hair that is a dark blue/grey, and eyes that are green. Your children will always look like your spouse, but with a darker hair color.Animal Parade, Your Children fogu.com They will also inherit some of your spouse's personality, but you can choose their personality with a variety of different choices offered at each stage of their growth. 'Rival Heart Events' Renee will be your rival for Toby's affection. If the two marry, you'll be able to see their child Matt in game. You must trigger all of the rival events between the two for them to get married. Playing as a male, you must befriend Toby to see these events. If you're a female, you'll need to befriend Renee. Both Toby and Renee are available from the start of the game, so there are no additional requirements to unlock either of them. ---- 4 Heart Rival Event As a male, you'll need to befriend Toby up to 4 hearts to see this event. Playing as a female, get Renee up to 4 hearts to see this event. Go to the small dock by the Brass Bar any time after 10AM on a day with nice weather to see this event. Toby and Renee have taken the day to go fishing together. Toby's had no luck catching anything today, but Renee offers to share her catch! Renee says she'll boil some fish some time for the two to share, as they go back to fishing. Toby then offers to bring Renee to the ocean sometime. Renee is impressed that Toby would be able to get a boat for that, and would love to go with him one day. ---- 5 Heart Rival Event Regardless of if you're playing as a male or female, Toby/Renee must be at 5 hearts. If you're playing as a female, Renee will come to your house at 5 hearts. She confides in you about her crush on Toby. Because the two of you are friends, she asks for your advice. An option to encourage her to pursue her crush will become available, but if you want to marry Toby yourself, discourage her. Encouraging Renee will make her relieved, and you can continue to work towards the couple's heart events. The same event happens if you are a male. You will need 5 hearts with Toby (not Renee), and he will come to your house asking about Renee. The same options and scenario will play out. Again, make your decision based on what outcome you're going for. ---- 7 Heart Rival Event (Proposal) This is the last event you'll need to trigger in order for Renee and Toby to get married. Renee (if your main character is female) must be at 7 hearts. As a male character, Toby must be at 7 hearts to see the event. You must have seen all of the other previous events. Go to Horn Ranch during the day time in sunny weather to see this final event. Renee and Toby are hard at work caring for the animals, and Renee thanks Toby for always being there to help her. Renee comments that Toby's starting to look like a "dad" to some of the animals. She's glad, because they're like her family. Toby wants to be apart of Renee's family too, and asks her to marry him. Renee happily accepts Toby's proposal. ---- Wedding Two weeks after the 7 heart event, Toby and Renee will have their wedding ceremony. You will get a letter in your mailbox (regardless of which gender you are) from Renee and Toby asking if you will attend their wedding. The date will be on the invitation, as well as the time. Wedding ceremonies are always at 10AM.Animal Parade Rival Marriage fogu.com On the scheduled wedding date, walk into Celesta Church to see Toby and Renee's wedding. It is very similar to your own wedding. Renee and Toby's family, as well as any of their friends will attend. You will take your seat and watch the ceremony. All you do is sit back and watch as a guest of their wedding. 'After Rival Wedding' After Toby and Renee get married, Toby will live with Renee at Horn Ranch with her family.Animal Parade Rival Marriage fogu.com Their schedules are still the same, and they can often be found at the same places before they were married. Two weeks after their wedding ceremony, Toby and Renee will send you a letter regarding the birth of their baby boy, Matt. Visit Toby and Renee at their home at Horn Ranch to meet Matt for the first time. Matt will not appear if Renee and Toby do not get married. 'References' Category:Harvest Moon: Animal Parade Category:Harvest Moon: Animal Parade Bachelors Category:Harvest Moon: Animal Parade Characters